


A Cherry Flavored Message

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, bottom!Ian, jealous!Mickey, repost, safe anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finds a text on Ian's phone from a certain geriatric viagroid. Needless to say, he is NOT happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cherry Flavored Message

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this forever ago but deleted it. Here it is again.

    “Hey, shithead,” Mickey called to Ian from across the front store-room of ‘Kash and Grab,’ standing on his tip-toes, unable to see the younger boy over the isles. Ian was sitting at the register, having a soda and watching a WWE re-run on one of the those cheap hand held TVs that Linda had bought for Kash a couple of years ago. Somehow, Kash had forgotten to take it with him when he decided to walk out on his family. Prick. 

        “Hmm?” Ian answered, looking up from the screen and having a sip of his soda.

        “Lemme see your phone for a sec.” Mickey said, sauntering over to the Ian, snagging the younger boy’s bottle and taking a large gulp of his drink. 

        “The hell for?” Ian asked with furrowed eyebrows. Mickey had his own phone, why would he want to use Ian’s?

         “Doesn’t fuckin’ matter- just hand it over.” Mickey barked, making a ‘gimme’ gesture. Ian rolled his eyes and pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket. Mickey snatched it from his hands as soon as it was within reach and casually walked towards the back room. Ian shrugged, fixating his eyes back on the fake wrestling he’d previously been enjoying. 

         Mickey glanced back at Ian before he opened the door to the storage closet, making sure the younger boy wasn’t staring or following him; he wasn’t. He stepped into the closet and locked the door behind him. He set the phone down on a nearby shelf and unbuckled his belt, sliding his pants and boxers to his knees. He looked down at his boner; it was hard, but not hard enough to make a good impression, he thought. The hoodlum began stroking his cock until it reached what he considered to be proper wood.

           Mickey reached his free hand over to the cellphone on the shelf, still gently tugging on his dick. He flipped the phone open with his mouth and thumbed at buttons, searching for the camera setting. Cock still in hand, he snapped three or four photos of his crotch with a smug look plastered on his face. _‘Yep… that’ll work,’_ he thought as he saved one photo to the phone and deleted the rest. His intentions were to leave this photo of himself on Ian’s phone and hopefully the next time the redhead went to the check the time he’d see it and feel a sudden urge to play doctor and alleviate the pressure in the older boy’s pants.   

        Mickey closed the phone and set it back on the shelf before pulling his pants up and re-doing his belt after adjusting his hard-on back into his boxers when the phone vibrated once. “Shit!” Mickey whispered loudly and with great sudden panic, fearing that he accidentally sent the photo to someone. He grabbed the phone, “Fuck! No!” His racing heart settled when he checked and saw that he hadn’t sent the photo to anyone, it was just a random incoming text. “Shit, thank God.” He whispered, shaking his fists in appreciation towards the ceiling. 

       As he was about to re-close the phone and leave the room to wait anxiously for Gallagher to ask for his phone back, he saw that the text was from Ned. Mickey squinted his eyes with immediate distaste. He felt like such a jealous girlfriend, the urge to read the text growing inside him. Shrugging, as if to say ‘fuck it,’ was the only justification he could think of, which worked. He opened the text and read the message under his breath.

_**Hey, Gingersnap. I forgive you for your boyfriend fucking me up the other day. Wanna play? Call me ; )** _

        Mickey’s eyes burned with jealousy. Why the fuck was this jerk-off texting Ian? Did this fuckhead have a death wish or something? The forever-impulsive Mickey swiftly unlocked the door and opened it furiously. He rushed over to the register and slammed the still opened cellphone, nearly breaking it, on the counter in front of Ian. The redhead jerked his head up from the TV screen and met Mickey’s furious glare. “Problem?” Ian suggested, shaking his head with confusion as his body remained still.    

        “Take a look.” Mickey mumbled with a now blank stare. Ian picked up the phone and focused his eyes on Ned’s text.   

        “What?” Ian replied after reading the message. Mickey had already beaten the shit out of the ‘geriatric viagroid.’ Why the hell was he upset about a text even tho it should be obvious that the hoodlum had _won_ Ian not-so-fair and square. “It’s just a text- wait… have you been looking through my shit?” Ian’s voice became defensive.   

        The older boy walked around the counter, casually yet with a fire growing in his belly. Mickey wasn’t the type to claim Ian sexually- that was the redhead’s job. He was the kind of possessive asshole who preferred to use hateful words and his skills involving violence instead. But if there was ever a time for Mickey to remind Ian that the redhead and his body undeservingly belonged to him, via getting the younger boy into submission and fucking him senseless, it was now.

         Mickey grabbed Ian by his t-shirt collar and pulled him up from his seat. “Hey, what the fuck!” Ian shouted as Mickey rushed him from the register to the walk-in refrigerator, shoving the redhead inside when he managed to open the door through his blinding anger and lust.

         “Wait here.” Mickey demanded, slamming the door behind him as he made his way towards the front store entrance; Ian was left in the cold room, smirking as he wasn’t aware of what he was in for.

  
       Meanwhile, Mickey strolled over to the counter and reached for the store keys resting on the other side of the register. He made his way to the front door and locked it, not bothering to put up the **‘BE BACK IN 5 MINUTES’** sign. Before heading to the back door, Mickey stopped in one of the isles and grabbed a small bottle of lube and a single condom from the personal health section.   

       The lube was cherry flavored, Mickey’s unadmitted favorite; it smelled sweet and fruity, while the taste of it mixed with the taste of Ian’s cock was delicious and addictive. However, he merely grabbed this lube out of habit since he wasn’t about to blow Ian. No, this fuck was about ownership and getting a message across to the redhead, which was ‘you’re mine, and don’t you forget it.’  

         After he’d gathered his supplies and locked both doors, Mickey opened the refrigerator door -with a sense of purpose- to see a smug look spread across Ian’s face staring at him; the younger boy was leaning his back against a large metal shelf that housed numerous cases of beer and wine coolers. If only those beverages could talk, they’d tell countless stories of passionate fucks and succulent blowjobs between the two boys.  

           With a hungry glare, Mickey charged towards Ian who was looking equally ravenous. The older boy dropped the items on the floor and grabbed the redhead’s belt buckle, swatting away Ian’s helping hand while he fiddled with the annoying metal. Mickey curled his fingers around the waistband of both Ian’s faded jeans and his plaid boxers, bending down as he forcefully pulled the fabric down to a pool around the younger boy’s ankles.

           Mickey regained his standing position and saw Ian bend over and pick up the bottle of lube and the condom. As the redhead began tearing at the condom wrapper, Mickey quickly snatched it away from his hand. “That’s not for you.” Mickey said bluntly as he also grabbed the lube from Ian’s other hand. “Neither is this.” The hoodlum gripped the redhead’s arm a little too hard and turned him around, Ian nearly tripping over his jean covered ankles as he now faced away from the other boy. Mickey gripped Ian’s shoulders -as to steady the boy and stop him from falling over, a concerned look on his face because he forgot for second that he was angry. It was alright tho, since Ian wasn’t facing him. Mickey pushed his own bottoms to his ankles and quickly slipped off his shirt.  

        Ian stayed perfectly still, his breath becoming slightly shallow with lust and eagerness, which Mickey heard and a prideful smirk took over his face. The hoodlum tore open the condom with his teeth and rolled the thin layer of green rubber onto his hard cock. Mickey snorted at himself as he squirted a good amount of his favorite, sweet-tasting lube onto his protected hard-on and slicked himself up. Even tho this fuck was meant to prove that he was serious about Ian not fucking other men as well as provide some sort of punishment for keeping in contact with the old fucker, Mickey was still aware that Ian rarely ever bottomed and his ass was most certainly not use to having a dick inside it. Mickey would never admit it, but even tho he got rough with Ian sometimes, he’d never want to actually harm the redhead.

       After preparing himself, Mickey moved closer to Ian, the both of them standing up straight and like statues. He breathed heavily onto the back of the redhead’s neck, attempting to intimidate the younger boy. After a few seconds of intense silence, Ian reached his arm behind him and gripped the back of the older boy’s neck, pulling their bodies closer together. With his chest pressed firmly against Ian’s back, Mickey pried the redhead’s fingers from his neck while grabbing hold of Ian’s other hand that hung at his side and swiftly moved them to the shelf in front of them, smashing the younger boy’s hands -one on top of the other- into the flat metal that was placed just above Ian’s head, the redhead gasping out of shock and excitement.

           Ian’s cock was now painfully hard, precum leaking out the head of his dick. Mickey removed one hand from Ian’s pinned fingers -the other now trapping them both- and gave Ian a loud smack on his big, beautiful ass. Ian choked out a breath of both pain and joy, the feel of Mickey’s powerful swat still vibrating through his skin. “Now,” Mickey spoke in a low growl as he gave the younger boy another hard spank, “I thought I made myself perfectly clear.” He never did say what he was making clear, but he was fairly certain that Ian knew what he was referring to; the beatdown in front of ‘The Fountain.’ Mickey leaned down towards the now bent over ginger, his lips got very close to Ian’s ear, grazing the skin. “Guess I was wrong.”  

     Mickey wiped two of his fingers against his slicked cock so that a bit of the lube would rub off onto them. He removed his hand from Ian’s fingers and gently spread the younger boy’s ass cheeks apart, giving him room to press one fingertip against the redhead’s puckered hole. This would be the only delicate moment of the day, as Mickey slowly eased his finger inside. Ian shuddered from the burning pressure and tensed around Mickey’s slow pushes and pulls. “Don’t- just relax.” Mickey whispered softly, again momentarily forgetting what this was about, as he let Ian become acclimated to the feeling. He only guided another finger in when he could feel Ian relaxing and rocking himself back and forth against the older boy’s touch when it started to feel not so bad. He kept pushing and pulling slowly and gently twisting his fingers inside Ian, his other hand almost holding the boy’s left cheek in a tender caress.  

      He decided to keep doing this until he was sure Ian was ready, or at least as ready as he’d ever be. Eventually, Ian began to breathe out content sighs and was practically fucking himself with Mickey’s fingers. “Now?” Mickey asked, twisting his upper half to get a glimpse of the redhead’s face but could only manage a profile. Ian moaned out a quick ‘mhm’ of reassurance, biting his lip and arching his back while Mickey slowly pulled out of him.  

       Mickey shrugged off the undeniably compassionate moment he’d just shared with Ian, and made a mental note to kick himself for it later, for now was a time of punishment. Luckily, Ian was too distracted to recognize Mickey’s benevolence during the preparation of his body. Mickey grabbed hold of his own cock and positioned himself against Ian’s tight hole. He swirled the head around the entrance before pressing forward. “Oh fuck…” Ian moaned out heavily with furrowed brows as he began biting his lip, now enjoying the painful burn as Mickey slowly pushed all the way in before stopping. The hoodlum could tell that Ian was starting to enjoy this, so to tease the younger boy, he stilled himself. Ian released a desperate breath and pushed himself back onto Mickey’s cock.  

      “Damn, you’re a desperate bitch, aren’t you?” Mickey teased in a low, sexy voice as he smirked. The insult was ironic since this fuck was only happening because the hoodlum was jealous and needed to have the ginger all to himself. Ian responded with a whine as he settled his efforts to thrust himself onto the older boy.

         Without warning, Mickey gripped both of Ian’s hips firmly and began delivering deep thrusts. The redhead’s hands remained fixated on the shelf in front of them. He was hanging on for dear life as the dirty Milkovich boy ruthlessly pounded into him, occasionally smacking his ass, causing Ian to tense up around his cock. Mickey’s hands slid up the younger boy’s sides, his fingernails digging into the redhead’s sweat-slicked flesh while he rested his forehead on his back; his thrusts becoming faster and harder, while also more effortless as Ian’s hole adjusted to Mickey’s girth. His cock wasn’t quite as big as Ian’s, however, it always managed to leave an impression on Ian’s body, whether it was via ass-fucking or gagging on Mickey’s cock while the older boy mouth-fucked him so hard that Ian’s eyes would begin to water and his face turned beet red. Ian enjoyed it tho, the feeling of Mickey filling up his throat and the look on his face when he blew his load against the redhead’s tonsils.  

      Ian’s grunts of pain, both of their moans of pleasure, and the sound of young flesh slapping each other drowned out the sound of occasional patrons knocking on the front door of ‘Kash and Grab’ while Mickey’s thrusts grew angrier and more intense. He was motivated by visions of Ned taking it up the ass from Ian. He pictured Ian giving that smug look during sex as well as his lazy post-fuck grin. He could see Ned moaning himself into a frenzy while Ian fucked the life out of him.

       Along with these visions came the realization that this jealousy and struggle for ownership possibly meant that, for Mickey, this was about more than sex. He only partially succeeded at ignoring the possible feelings. _‘That’s MY fucking grin,’_ Mickey thought as he snaked his arms around Ian’s strong torso while he kept rocking mercilessly into the younger boy. If ever asked about it, he’d claim that the act of holding Ian like this was for selfish reasons and not because he was desperate to hold onto the only good thing this ghetto neighborhood had to offer; Ian. 

       After a while of relentless pounding and possessive cradling, Ian’s fingers turning white and aching around the metal shelf while Mickey’s were pressing painfully into the redhead’s ribs that were sure to bruise later on, they were both close; their shallow breathes in sync with each other as Ian’s back was arched, pushing back to meet every thrust provided by his grungy lover. Mickey could tell Ian was close by the way he began letting out light yelps and whimpers, the poor soul’s cock was throbbing and desperate to be touched just once.  

       Ian released one of his hands and began roughly stroking his dick like his life depended on it, only to have Mickey pull away from putting pressure on his ribcage to snatch the younger boy’s hand away and adhere it back to his other hand on the shelf. “Uh-uh,” Mickey insisted as he fixated his other fingers on top of Ian’s hands while he grabbed the back of the redhead’s short but still graspable hair and jerked his head back, Ian biting his lip to stifle his moans. “Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?” He sounded so cruel, yet Ian had never felt more turned on. However, his cock was still in pain and needed relief.  

      “Please… Mickey,” Ian seemed to cry out, knowing that the older boy would take great pleasure in his desperation. “I need it.” He was right, Mickey did relish in Ian’s painful pleasure. He rolled his eyes as if the plea actually bothered him, then proceeded to reach around and grip the redhead’s wood and pump it without mercy, staying in time with his thrusts. It only took a few strokes before Ian let out a loud yell which dissolved into a moan of thankful relief, his cum dribbling out all over Mickey’s hand, tiny droplets falling to the floor.  

      The feeling of Ian’s hole tensing up and trapping his cock was enough to send Mickey unraveling inside his condom, gasping for air as he clutched Ian’s hips and delivered his slow, final thrusts. With his head still resting on the redhead’s sweaty back, Mickey let his tongue drag along Ian’s sweet, pale flesh while his breath began to steady. Ian puffed out hot breaths and remoistened his mouth.

       They stayed this way for a moment, breathing heavy; Ian still holding onto the metal shelf while Mickey held onto Ian. “Shit, Mickey… I outta get you pissed off more often,” the redhead said as that tell-tale lazy grin spread across his face while he started to stand up. Mickey snorted as he pulled out of Ian’s body, a little startled from the cold air against his cock since Ian’s ass had been so warm and tight. He slowly rolled off his condom, tied off the end and tossed it in the nearby waste-basket.  

     “Just thought I’d let you know what you’re missing out on when you’re banging that geriatric viagroid, Gallagher.” Mickey said casually, his anger finally subsiding along with his release. They both pulled up their bottoms; Mickey strolled over to their fallen shirts. He picked up Ian’s and tossed it at the younger boy who was now facing him, the lazy smile and sleepy eyes fitting perfectly on his face. Mission accomplished, Mickey thought as he took a quick glance at Ian’s content look.

       “Sure it wasn’t because you’re jealous of Ned?” Ian smirked, trying to see if maybe getting a rise out of Mickey would earn him another angry fuck.

      Mickey bent down to get his shirt and slipped it back over his head. He nonchalantly walked over to the bottle of lube on the floor, picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. He finally met Ian’s eyes. “No idea what you’re talkin’ about, Gallagher.” he simply lied and headed out the refrigerator door, leaving the redhead alone with his now confused-yet-not-confused-at-all smile.


End file.
